


Nicknames are always deserved...Or when you're called the Star Spangled Man with a plan, it's because you have a plan.

by Dorrito



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Always, And JARVIS ships this as well..., M/M, Not Beta Read, Slightly Smutty, Steve is a little shit, Steve is sly, Tony's a coffee addict, and is oblivious, and not really patient in fact, very sly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorrito/pseuds/Dorrito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So okay, Tony is a playboy. But there's no way he will ever try to have his way with Steve because /Steve/! </p><p>And Steve?</p><p>Well, Steve isn't maybe the innocent one that everybody like to believe he is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicknames are always deserved...Or when you're called the Star Spangled Man with a plan, it's because you have a plan.

The action takes place two months after the Chitauri attack –and Loki’s epic fail, as Tony liked to call it- in a newly restored Stark Tower, renamed fondly Avengers Tower  


To be more precise, everything starts in a kitchen. Well, in THE kitchen, where everybody likes to take a bite together at any time of the day. And when everything begins everybody is there –minus Thor, but Thor isn’t even on the Earth, so it doesn’t count. 

  


But still, they’re all there: Tony waiting in front of the coffee machine with bags under his eyes, Bruce drinking quietly a cup of tea in the corner, Clint sitting on the fridge eating cereals and Natasha reading a book while drinking something unknown that nobody wants to guess what it could be. Probably vodka, but no one is willig to ask.

  


And the action starts when Steve Rogers walks in, lost in thoughts, a pencil stuck between his teeth. He looks…disturbed. Pensive. And when he pauses at the door; everybody turns to look at him. Except Tony who’s so dead tired that he doesn’t even bother moving, whispering something that sounds a bit like “Come on baby, be nice to Daddy, make your coffee faster…”

  


So let the show begin:

“What’s up Cap? Lost something?” Asked Clint, tilting his head, moving forward from his high spot to have a better sight of Steve. Ankles crossed, the marksman shoved a mouthful of cereals into his mouth.

  


Steve turned his head to look at him, frowned and shook his head. He glanced around and a smile appeared on his lips when he spotted Tony –well his back to be more precise.

  


The simple motion had the frown on Clint's face deepen and he glanced at Natasha. They eyes met and the red-head just shrugged, briefly glancing back at Steve before she focused back on her book. Well, at least it looked like it, but knowing her she was paying attention to what was going on in the most casual way possible.

  


Steve stayed still for a moment, seeming to hesitate, before he huffed and headed straightfor Tony, soon tapping on his shoulder lightly. This seemed to be enough to catch Tony's attention since the brunet jumped and looked over his shoulder, eyes widening ever so slightly when he spotted Steve standing so close to him. He stared at Steve in silence for a moment before he turned around to face him, certainly waiting for Steve to say something since he didn't feel like saying anything at this point. He wasn't even sure he would be able to say something with how tired he was at this point. 

  


But Steve still wasn't saying anything so Tony glanced at the others briefly, but they just all shrugged in unisson. Lifting an eyebrow, the genius focused back on Steve, eyes slightly narrowed. 

  


“A problem Cap? Want me to show you how to use a computer maybe?” The genius teased, a smirk appearing on his lips. The joke was lame. He knew it. They all knew it. Steve was better than that. But Tony was tired so at this point he didn't really care anymore. 

  


Steve shook his head, mumbling between his teeth something inintelligible, not wanting to let go of the pen into his mouth. Tony glanced around once more, surprised, waiting for someone to make a comment or anything, but since nobody dared to open his mouth, he tried to see if Bruce had left some of his weed cookies around. But no, nothing. It did look like Steve was drunk though. Even if he couldn't actually get drunk. Story of his life.

Tony shot Steve a questionning look, but instead of explaining himself, Steve only lifted the brunet's arms. And soon after they were very warm and very large hands on Tony's chest. Right next to the arc reactor. Tony’s eyes went wide and he tried to move backward, not likinh it at all but he was blocked by the counter. He spotted Natasha start to move in order to stand up, probably to stop Steve from doing what he was doing. But Tony shook his head. He wanted to see what Steve wanted to do. It wasn't like the blond was possessed after all. Right? Natasha sat back slowly, but she looked tensed, eyes moving between Steve and Tony quickly, ready to react.

  


But Steve didn't move at first. Plus Tony trusted him. He trusted him with his life, and he knew the soldier wouldn't do anything to him. So he stayed still. He stayed still as Steve's hands started to...map his chest, stretching the shirt, following the line of his muscles. Tony's eyes widened at the motion and he shot Steve a wild look, a quick glance telling him that the other were as astonished as he was.

The blond leaned forward after a moment, nose almost against the reactor then slightly back, his hand actually roaming against the shirt, stretching Tony’s back shirt over it again in a very warm and soft motion that did weird things to Tony's insides, revealing more or less the light of the reactor. 

  


Tony gritted his teeth and looked down at Steve, tense. The man was chewing his pencil, frowning in concentration. And everything that was in Tony’s mind right now was that Steve Rogers aka Captain fucking America was touching his chest –and damn he just brushed a nipple- while sucking his fucking pencil with those plump red lips. And since Tony’s mind was quite fast to…extrapolate, Tony quickly found himself with the begining of a tiny little problem in his pants.

  


The realisation made him blush and he could swear Natasha smirked from her spot behind Steve. For the first time in years, he blushed –him, Tony Stark, blushing- and did one of the things he did the best: he ran away. Fast. And without his coffee. Mumbling that he had a timer in his lab and needed to work on something. Managing to dodge Steve's arms better than he had ever done in training.

 

Steve didn’t have the time to say anything that Tony was gone. He stood straight again and looked around, and lifted his hands, his eyes wide open in a perfect representation of pure innocence. He raised his hands a bit and looked at his teammates, everything in his stance showing that he didn’t understand why did Tony run away.

  


“Dude, you just made Tony run away without his coffee . You should have a medal for this.” Said Clint in awe. Then he frowned and jumped on the floor without a sound. “But what was that just now? Because I’m not really sure about what I just saw.” He added, walking toward Steve and crossing his arms over his chest. Natasha didn't move nor did she say anything, but she looked expectant as well. 

  


“I was drawing. And I realized that I didn’t knew what kind of halo was making the reactor." Replied Steve simply, shrugging casually. Sticking the pen behind his hear, he nonchalantly shoved his hands into his pocket, looking at his teammates innocently.

  


At those words, a small chuckle started behind him and Steve turned back to see Bruce laughing. Yeah, actually laughing. Not that the man didn’t have any sense of humor but…He was quite shy about his emotions. So hearing him laughing was…wow. Clint quickly followed, starting to laugh as well and in the end even Natasha was smiling. Steve bit his lower lip, the shit-eating grin he had been fighting back so far finally appearing on his lips.

  


"Please tell me you rehearsed in front of your mirror." Called out Clint as Steve left the kitchen, heading toward the workshop. 

 

A few minutes later Steve was knocking at the transparent door, trying to get Tony’s attention and make him open the door since the genius had blocked every access. Complete lockdown. Sometimes the brunet did act like he was emotionally constipated...But Tony was nowhere to be seen and Steve looked up –even if it was completely useless, of course.

  


“JARVIS? Is Tony there?” He asked politely, his hand still on the glass.

  


“He is, Captain. Would you like me to announce you to sir?” Replied the A.I with his characteristic British accent.

  


“Yes please, JARVIS.” Said Steve with a small nod.

  


“Sir says he doesn’t wish to see anybody right now.” Announced the electronic voice after a few moments.

  


“Is Tony alright? I mean he left in a hurry before and he looked a bit weird.” Inquired Steve looking suddenly a bit anxious. And what if this had been a bit too much? 

  


“Sir is…indisposed for the moment.” Answered JARVIS. And at this point Steve had no idea how to translate the tone in the A.I.'s tone. Did he sound...embarrassed? Amused?

  


“Indisposed? What happened? I mean does he need my help? JARVIS, if Tony is wounded or anything, you know that you have to let me in, right? Even if Tony blocked the access. It’s for his own security, remember?” Stated Steve, sounding now worried. And yet...Yet maybe he had a tiny idea of what was going on and there was a slight smirk on his lips. Maybe. 

  


“I suppose you are right Captain, I shall let you come then.” Finally said the A.I and the door opened with a small click. And this time? This time JARVIS sounded smug. Steve was sure of it. 

  


The blond rushed in, looking around, searching for Tony. He found him next to his desk, bent forward a bit, his back toward him.

  


“Tony?! Is everything alright? JARVIS told me you had a problem, what happened?!” Called out the blond as he made his way toward Tony, trying to see his face but the angle was wrong and he couldn’t be in front of him before going past him.

  


When he heard him, Tony’s head jerked up and he turned his head, eyes wide open in shock. He stood up straight again, turning back and started to move away from Steve.  


  


“Holy shit, what are you doing there Rogers? I blocked…JARVIS you fucking traitor why did you let him in?!” He shouted.

  


“You introduced specific orders into my program ordering me to open the door of the workshop to the highest person owning authority in the Tower if you were armed, wounded or indisposed in any way Sir. I only followed the code, Sir.” Said the A.I with a neutral tone. Maybe a too neutral tone.

  


Tony’s jaw dropped when he heard this. “I’m definitely going to give you to…to a farmer, JARVIS!” He exclaimed, still not looking away from Steve.

  


“Very well, Sir. Shall I take note to send you whatever this farmer would be cultivating?” Asked the electronic voice with a hint of sarcasm.

  


“Don’t try to sass you creator JARVIS, just shut up…And don’t you dare to make one more step, Rogers!” Replied Tony, obviously talking to Steve who had continued to walk when the genius and his invention where talking. The soldier stopped and raised his hands in a peaceful gesture.

  


“Fine Tony. Just tell me what’s wrong I’m quite worried you know. You left in a hurry and you were looking weird…” He said softly, slowly making another step.

  


“Cap, I said stop there! And of course I left in a hurry! You were…you were feeling me up with your hands on my torso, I fucking freaked out! Try to be caressed by a huge blonde the next time and see the result.” Replied Tony, still moving back… bumping against the wall. 

  


He gulped, now trapped and pointed a finger toward Steve. “So I forbid you to come any closer, Rogers, do you hear me? You freaked the Hell out of me and…” He said, his voice lower and lower as the soldier was slowly walking closer and closer. His voice died in his throat when Steve stopped in front of him, a dozen of centimeters away.

  


The soldier tilted his head and frowned. “I scared you. Yeah, I suppose this must be quite frightening yeah. I’m sorry, when I’m drawing I’m usually lost in thoughts… But I just wanted to…” He made a pause and lifted a hand, letting his finger brush against the fabric of Tony’s shirt, and Tony actually shivered, because somehow, Steve was…intense. Fucking hot. And even in his more personal fantasies, he’d never dreamt of being trapped against a wall by Captain America. Well, maybe a tiny little bit. But just a bit. “…I just wanted to see what kind of light made the Reactor through a shirt.” Added Steve in a low voice.

  


Tony gulped and glanced at Steve hand then up at him. “It’s fine, I mean, I’m full of issues yadda yadda and I even freak out when I see my own shadow, so being touched by a huge blonde soldier sucking a pencil is quite normal in comparison and, yeah I’m rambling I’m sorry, but it’s maybe because you’re making me a bit nervous right now Rogers, so if you could back down a bit it would be nice and ow, ow, stop, that’s not my reactor you’re touching here!” Said Tony quickly, his breath now faster, his sentence ending with a high pitch when Steve hand ended on his hip.

  


“Don’t worry, I’m just trying to make you used to this, since you seem disturbed by it. I mean, I draw a lot, and I can’t predict when I will draw you and what I will draw. So it’s just to help you to freak out less next time. You make your experiments for science, I make mine for art.” Said Steve in a low voice, moving a bit forward.

  


“Are you fucking kidding me, Rogers? I’m not some kind of animal you have to tame with caresses and sweet words. And take your hand off or…” Tony started his voice a bit hoarse.

  


“Or what? You’ll get the boner of your life maybe?” Interrupted Steve, ending every word of protest from Tony who looked at him with wide eyes.

  


“Oh my god. Who are you? What did you do of Steve Rogers? Exorcisamus te, Christo, expelliarmus, someone get the salt I humpf…” Started Tony, suddenly interrupted by Steve’s lips on his own.  


He froze a bit, the information of Steve Rogers’s lips on his own into a rough kiss somehow hard to analyze but when he did, he finally kissed back, his hands moving on his own to catch Steve’s shirt.  


The kiss wasn’t anything romantic. It was rough, full of strength, both of them trying to take over the other. Their hand were tangled in their shirt, Steve was pining Tony against the wall, he leg between Tony’s and the latter had a hand on the soldier’s hair, grabbing it, ruffling it.

  


A few moments later, Steve broke the kiss, nuzzling against Tony’s neck, biting his, sucking the skin, letting a trail of kisses along Tony’s jugular and finally nipping at Tony’s ear who let out a shameless moan between two shaky breaths. Steve himself, despite his super-soldier metabolism was letting out short puffs of hot air against Tony’s ear.  


  


“I waited you know. I could see you staring. And I waited. They told me you were a playboy. That you flirted like you breathed. So I waited. But looks like they were wrong. I had to act on my own.” Whispered Steve with a hoarse voice.

  


He slowly untangled his hand from Tony’s shirt and a sly smile appeared on his lips, making Tony gulp, because really, he was going to die from too much hotness right now. He let out a small moan when he felt Steve hand move down and he mumbled a weak “JARVIS lockdown.” Answered by the characteristic click from the door.

  


He let his head fall back against the wall behind his back, another moan coming out from his mouth when Steve, still nipping at his ear moved his hand again and pressed it against the bulge in his pants, whispering again.

“So? JARVIS told me you needed help?”


End file.
